


My clothes

by VyraFinn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyraFinn/pseuds/VyraFinn
Summary: One day Denmark notices that his favourite shirt is gone, but Norway is wearing something that looks just like an exact copy of the missing shirt. Still, the Norwegian claims that he is not a clothe thief, though there has been even more shirts disappearing and somehow all of those just shows up at Norway's house. Denmark decides to make Norway confess, but that might be just a bit difficult task





	1. My shirt is gone

Denmark had been suspecting already for a while that something weird was going on. It all started one day when he couldn’t find his red t-shirt. He did have more than one red t-shirt, but this one was his favourite because it was the most comfortable one he had, and it even looked good with the white collar and deep red colour. He was pretty sure he had got it from laundry just a day before, but still he couldn’t find it. He even double checked the washing machine and laundry basket in case he had missed his t-shirt.

The mystery popped up again later in that evening, when he had already given up with finding his favourite t-shirt, and dressed up with another instead. Norway had been visiting him, but unfortunately his visit was work-related this time, so he was away most of the days and only returned for nights. He was going to travel back to his own land that evening, but he still returned to Dane’s home for goodbyes that took much longer than normal goodbyes.  

“I love you”, Denmark said once again, “you know that I love you?”

“Yes, I do”, Norway replied and gave him a soft look while putting a jacket on, “you have made that very clear.” The Dane nodded happily, though he was upset to see that the Norwegian was almost ready to go. There was only so long he could hinder him, and he had already used up all the excuses to make Norway stay with him a bit longer.

“Do you really have to go?” he asked sadly. The Norwegian stopped with closing the zipper of his jacket, and looked up at the Dane. He rarely showed his feelings on his expression, but now he too looked sad when he stepped closer and gently kissed the Danish man.

“I have my duties”, he said, “but worry not, I have been promised a holiday, so I will be back soon.”

“You promise?” Denmark asked and the Norwegian nodded.

“Have I ever been able to stay away from you?” he asked.

“I like to think no, because my charm is too tempting for you”, the Dane replied with a grin, and Norway chuckled before moving his arms around the man’s neck, pulling him into hug.

“Be nice while I am away”, he said, “I will call you when I get home.” Denmark nodded and buried his face against the Norwegian’s neck, inhaling deeply so he could enjoy the familiar scent and kiss the pale skin. He knew the scent would be lingering in his home, especially on the bed sheets. For the next few days, he would be using the pillow the Norwegian had used, just to make himself believe the man himself was there. While they lingered in the hug, Denmark happened to notice the t-shirt Norway was wearing. Though he had already put the jacket on, the Dane had moved it and revealed the deep red clothe with white collar. He knew he had seen it before, but he was sure it hadn’t been on the Norwegian last time.

“Nor”, he said, “are you wearing my t-shirt?”

“No”, the Norwegian replied a bit too fast, but keeping a neutral tone, “it is mine.”

“I am pretty sure it is mine”, Denmark said and frowned, “or was?”

“You are assuming incorrectly”, Norway said, and moved away. Denmark wanted to keep his hold and restrain the man so he would not leave, but he knew it wouldn’t work. They had their duties, and Norway would win him in wrestling anyway.

“But…” He tried to say, but Norway kissed him to make him shut up. Like usually, his tactic worked like magic and the Dane was way too busy with his mouth to say anything. Often, he also forgot that he was going to say something, and the Norwegian didn’t hesitate to use this trick whenever that was needed. He claimed that it was all just to make the Dane be quiet, but it has been proved that he sometimes did such an act also when Denmark wasn’t speaking anything at all.

“We will see again soon”, the Norwegian whispered when his lips left the Dane’s, “my love.”

“I love you”, Denmark said again with a quiet voice, “have a safe travel.” Norway nodded and picked up the small suitcase he used when he travelled to see the Danish nation. He didn’t to take much with him, because Denmark’s house was already full of his stuff, just like the Dane had everything he might need at the Norway’s house too. That was why the Dane sometimes showed up with only phone and wallet with him, sometimes he forgot even those.

“And Dan”, Norway said and stopped at the door for a moment to give the Dane one of his rare smiles, “this shirt is mine.” Denmark watched him to go, and after the door closed behind the Norwegian, he sighed.

“That was my shirt”, he muttered. He had no doubts about that.


	2. You have taken more than one?

After Denmark had found out that Norway wore his t-shirt, he started to think if the man had possibly taken some other clothes too. Of course, Denmark didn’t mind at all. His feelings were exact opposite, because the more he thought about it the more he realized that the Norwegian using his clothes had to be one of the cutest thing he had ever seen. He kept his thoughts busy with imagining that for hours, while he carefully checked the situation in his closet.

When he was ready with his investigations, he ended up with a short list of lost clothes. Totally, he was missing three t-shirts, six dress shirts, two tank tops and four pyjama shirts. There was also unbelievable number of unpaired socks, but Denmark was quite sure that wasn’t the Norwegian’s fault. It was the washing machine that ate socks, he was sure about that even if the socks had been going missing already before people invented washing machines. He made a mental note to ask Norway if there was possibly a small sock eating troll living in his washing machine.

“It seems he likes colourful dress shirts”, the Dane muttered out loud when he had finished his search, “but he is not taking any warm long-sleeved shirt.” Indeed, the most common lost piece of clothing was dress shirt that were all in different colour. He couldn’t remember every single one clearly, but the Norwegian had taken at least two reds, one blue, one green and two yellow dress shirts, but left all the white or grey shaded. It also made only sense that he favoured short sleeved and light shirts, because those were easier to hide under other clothes. Denmark was rather proud of his clever lover. He hadn’t even noticed him stealing clothes, and there was a possibility that this had been going on much longer too.

Now his only problem was that he had to make the Norwegian confess. Not because he wanted his clothes back, no the Norwegian could keep them all and it would be just perfect to see him wearing something the Dane had kept before, but it was all about getting the truth out. He wanted to hear the Norwegian saying that he liked to take and wear his clothes. He wanted to see the man blush slightly when he admitted it, and then not hide it when he had the Dane’s shirt on. Denmark wanted to see him wearing only one of those stole pieces of clothes and nothing else.

“Calm down, Dan, you are getting too excited”, he muttered to himself and looked around the chaos he had created on his bedroom’s floor, “now, where did I put my phone?” He went around a bit until he spotted the device half tugged under a pillow. He smiled and laid down on the bed, staring up the ceiling while he waited for the call to connect.

“Hey, boss!” he said before the human managed to say anything.

“Good evening, Danmark”, the man replied, “I hope you are not in troubles again.”

“Of course, I am not”, the Danish nation said, “why you think I would be?”

“Usually you call after work hours only if you are in troubles”, the human calmly replied, “in any other cases you would just barge in my office to tell what ever you want to tell me.”

“That is my job. Kinda. To keep you sharp and up to lead this nation”, Denmark noted with a short nod, “but hey, can I have a holiday? Just few days?”

“Why?”

“I want to hang out with Norge”, the Dane admitted, “he has holiday soon.”

“I understand that you wish to spend more time with your family”, the human said with a small sigh, “but I can not give you holiday just now so suddenly. We have already scheduled all your holidays for this year.”

“I bet Sverige gets holidays whenever he wants to”, Denmark said.

“Telling me that Swedes do something that you want, is not making me to do the same.”

“That trick worked fine back in 13th century”, Denmark muttered with slightly disappointed tone, “boss, I just want to find out why Nor is stealing my clothes. That is important.” There was a deep and a bit too long silence before the human spoke up again.

“He is stealing your clothes?”

“Yes, I think”, Denmark said, “I am sure he was wearing my shirt, but he said it is his so now I will have to find a way to make him confess that he has been stealing my clothes. I am missing three t-shirts, six dress shirt…”

“Okay”, the human interrupted, “how about I let you to go to Norway, and you work in distance for few days? It is not exactly a holiday, I am still expecting to see your work done as planned, but at least you will have a chance to… um… find out about your clothes during your free time.”

“That sounds perfect”, the Dane said happily, “don’t worry, I will do all my work too.”

“I trust you will”, the human replied, “well, if this was all…”

“Yeah, bye!” Denmark said happily and closed his phone. Now he only needed to get himself over to Norway’s place, and make up some kind of plan to get the confession out of the man. He knew Norway was clever man, and he doubted that asking directly would work because it hadn’t worked earlier, so he had to be very careful with the plan if he wanted to get the truth. With a smile he turned to grab the pillow and pressed it against his face. It still smelled like Norway.

*****

When Norway worked, he focused into it so much that sometimes he didn’t notice if somebody tried to get his attention. Iceland had often said that this trait was something the Norwegian probably developed because otherwise he would never get anything done when Denmark was at the same place with me. Denmark had claimed the Icelander’s assumption wrong, and explained that it was easy to get the Norwegian’s attention if the one just knew the right tricks. Norway didn’t comment anything on that debate.

But now, when he was sitting in his office and going through the latest reviews his assistants had collected from the state business, he almost missed the young woman trying to get his attention.

“Norge?” she asked once again, a hint of annoyance in her voice when the nation ignored her, “Norge!” Finally, the Norwegian personification looked up from his work, and gave the woman slightly curious look.

“Yes?” he asked.

“There is a visitor for you”, the woman said, smiling when she managed to deliver the message, “what should we do with him?”

“Who is it?” the Norwegian personification asked.

“He said he is the personification of Danmark”, the woman replied. She hadn’t work in her position for long, and so far Norway was the only personification she had met. She trusted that the man coming to visit had been honest when he claimed to be Denmark. The Dane had been quite charming and talked a lot. The woman was thinking that so much, she missed how Norway lost his calmness for a moment, showing surprise and hints of happiness before he got his neutral expression back.

“Of course”, he muttered, “let him come in. He knows the way.”

“Alright”, the woman said and frowned when she looked around, “should we…?” She left the question open and just gestured around the room.  There were lot of important documents laying everywhere, some of them marked as state’s secrets, but Norway didn’t seem to be worried about it.

“It is no problem”, he said, “Danmark would never use anything here against me.”

“Alright”, the woman said, trusting on the nation. She left, and the Norwegian man waited, suddenly unable to get back to the task he had been so focused into just a moment ago. He hadn’t noticed the Dane stepping into his land, probably because he had been thinking only about his work, but now he could feel the familiar presence filling up his senses. He rarely showed his feelings outside, but he didn’t need to deny it from himself that he felt much better when Denmark was there. Even if he had no idea why the man was paying him such a surprise visit.

“Hello, love”, the Danish nation said and smiled when he stepped into room. He pushed the door closed with his foot, and proceeded to walk closer so he could lean over the desk and kiss the Norwegian.

“Danmark”, Norway said after getting his kiss, “what are you doing here?”

“Just making your day better”, the Dane replied with a grin, “did you miss me?”

“It has been only two days.”

“Yeah, so?” Norway looked at the Dane, who seemed to be just completely happy, and then he reached his hand to caress the man’s face and to pull him into another kiss, “maybe a little.” The Dane hummed happily. He had put his hand on the Norwegian’s shoulder, and was playing with the shirt’s collar. Norway thought he was doing it just without any reasons, but he was proved wrong when the Dane laughed softly.

“I see you are not wearing a stolen shirt this time”, he said and winked. That was the moment when Norway understood the intentions behind his visit.

“I am always wearing my own shirts”, he replied with a perfectly neutral look on his face.

“I beg to differ”, Denmark said, “there are strangely many of my shirts missing.”

“How can I be blamed if you keep misplacing your own clothes?” Norway asked.

“I believe it is not me who is misplacing them”, the Dane replied, and after brief thinking Norway leaned closer.

“You can’t prove anything”, he whispered, making it sound like a challenge. Denmark was happy to take that one.

“I am willing to try”, he said, and winked.


	3. I have bought these all

“How about this?” Denmark asked and held up a light blue dress shirt, “this is definitely mine.” Norway shook his head and kept the neutral look on his face. While the Dane went through his closet, he simply sat on his bed. He wasn’t worried about what the man would find, because there were no secrets and he still claimed ever single piece of clothing was his own.

“It is mine”, the Norwegian said and yawned. Denmark had been going about his clothes already for a while, and thought Norway wasn’t going to help him with raiding the closet, he wasn’t going to let the Dane mess up everything without supervising. So there he was, sitting on the bed with his arms crossed and one leg over another, observing the Dane who was almost too excited about pulling random piece of clothes from the closet. He wondered quietly if it was time to get Denmark a new hobby to use his energy for.

“This is too big for you”, Denmark said and held the shirt up for comparing, “but a perfect fit for me.”

“I wasn’t aware that we are not allowed to buy shirts that are a bit bigger”, Norway noted calmly, “maybe I just like to use clothes that are not clinging on me?”

“It is also a wrong colour. You always get white or grey shirts”, the Dane continued, “all with other colours are from my closet.”

“How you know which colours I like?”

“I have undressed you enough times to have an idea”, the Dane said and smirked, “I do pay attention to details, you know.” Norway snorted.

“It still doesn’t prove anything”, he said.

“I bought these shirts for myself”, Denmark claimed, “so it is mine.”

“I already told you once”, Norway said, “you can not prove anything, and it is in my closet which means it is mine.”

“We will see about that”, Denmark said happily, “I will get the truth out of you.”

“I can’t even imagine how you think you can do that”, the Norwegian said, and raised his brow, “taking things and claiming that they are yours maybe worked in 8th century, but not now and not with me.” Denmark grinned and placed the shirt on the pile of others before walking to the Norwegian. He climbed up on the bed, settling on Norway’s lap and leaning closer so the man had to fall back.

“Maybe I will just seduce you?” the Dane said with a smirk and his lips almost touching the Norwegian’s neck. Norway looked back to him, first keeping his neutral look but soon his lips turned into a smirk.

“My Dane”, he said with low, deep voice, “how can you even think about seducing me, when only few small words from me will make you forget all about your clever plans?”

“I don’t think so, Nor”, Denmark said, “I have made really good seducing plan. You will be swooning in no time. I know that…”

“I love you”, Norway said, making the Dane shut up right away. First, he only stared at the Norwegian under him, but then he got at least part of his brains working again.

“You are damn good with this game”, he muttered and went in for a kiss. Norway hummed for agreement, and moved his arms behind the Dane’s neck, pulling him closer. They spent few moments there, Denmark quickly deciding that he could postpone his plans just a little bit. There would be other moments to seduce the Norwegian to confess, after all. Unfortunately, the moment was disturbed when Norway frowned and stopped.

“Island?” he said with a surprised tone when he felt the familiar push in his mind, caused by the Icelandic personification coming over his border, “I didn’t know he is coming to visit.”

“He is in your land?” Denmark asked and smiled when the Norwegian nodded, “great. I thought he would come.”

“What are you planning now?” Norway asked and looked at the Dane, who smiled back.

“You will find out soon!” he said, “kiss?”

“I apologize”, Norway replied with words instead of taking up the offer, and pushed the man away, “maybe later. I will have to pick up my little brother from the airport.”

“Can’t he just take a taxi?” Denmark muttered, but moved away to let the Norwegian get up.

“I am not letting my brother to pay himself sick with taking a taxi only because you are too lazy to move yourself”, Norway said, “and I assume that you have something to do with him coming over here so suddenly. It is only fair that we go to pick him up.”

“Might be”, Denmark said with a shrug and watched when Norway started to select a shirt from the pile he had done just a moment earlier, “take the light blue one. You look cute in it.” Norway nodded and picked up the shirt the Dane was pointing at, frowning slightly when he thought about it.

“Isn’t this one of those you think are yours?” he said, “and still here you are, making me wear one?”

“I like to see you in my clothes”, the Dane muttered with a wink, “excites me, you know.” Norway had started to change his clothes, but stopped for a moment to look at the Dane who smiled back.

“Do you ever think anything else than me or clothes?” Norway asked, and the Dane nodded with a smirk.

“I do, but you are holding my thoughts most of the time”, he said and got up from the bed, “I told you, this is too big.” He walked to the Norwegian and pinched the cloth the man had just got on, showing that there was too much space for shoulders.

“Oh my, am I going to a jail now?” Norway asked with sarcasm in his voice, “I hardly believe I am only one favouring bit larger shirts.”

“But this is a dress shirt”, Denmark said, “they have to be fit! And you got a good body for suits.”

“It is still my own choice what I wear”, Norway said, “come on now, or I will leave you here with trolls.”

“Yeah, yeah”, Denmark said and quickly followed the Norwegian, “don’t leave me alone with them. They don’t like me!”

“How you know that?”

“They wrote it on the wall last time I was alone with them”, the Dane said, “and I mean they didn’t use really nice words with their ‘go away’ message.” Norway chuckled and let the Dane step out before he closed the door.

“They are only a bit… Sensitive”, Norway said and walked to the car, “don’t worry, my Dane, they will not hurt you. They know I have claimed you.”

“That is great”, the Dane said and closed the car’s door after he had got himself in, “wait, I though they don’t understand human feelings.”

“They do not, indeed”, Norway replied. He had started the car but was looking out like he was waiting for something to move out of the way.

“How they then know about us?”

“Actually, I believe they have understood the whole thing a bit differently”, the Norwegian explained when they started to drive, “you see, they think me as a troll, and trolls eat humans sometimes. You are a human for them, and so they seem to believe that I have claimed you as my dinner.”

“What?” Denmark asked after a long, deep silence.

“Food is important for them.”

“But”, the Dane muttered, “the only reason they will not hurt me is that they think you got the first pick?”

“Seems so.”

“How about Island then?”

“They can smell that we are related”, Norway said, “and so he is a troll too.” Denmark stared at the Norwegian, who looked completely calm while driving the car.

“You are joking”, he said after a while, “they don’t think me as a dinner, right?” Norway shook his head and laughed softly.

“No, not really”, he said, “you believed it for a moment, didn’t you?”

“Nor”, Denmark complained, though he still smiled, “why are you so horrible for me?”

“I am being horrible?” Norway asked, “you are the one accusing me for stealing clothes. Isn’t that more horrible than a silly little joke?”

“But you are taking my clothes”, the Dane claimed once again, “stealing them, I don’t know why or how but that you do.”

“You are being silly”, Norway said, and turned to follow the signs showing the way to airport, “how many times I have to tell you that there is no way you can prove your accusation true.”

“I will keep trying”, Denmark promised, and Norway chuckled before reaching to pet his head.

“Don’t hurt yourself with thinking”, he said. The Dane grinned, taking the light insult as a show of affection.

“I know what I am doing, so everything is ok unless your trolls attack me”, he said with a laugh.

“They will not hurt you”, Norway said, and placed his hand over the Dane’s hand that was resting on his thigh, “they do not want to face my anger.” Denmark smiled and leaned forward, carefully placing a kiss on the Norwegian’s cheek. He was moving almost ridiculous slowly to not distract Norway’s driving, but also to give himself a chance to keep enjoying the feel of man’s skin under his lips, and to rub his nose against it a bit longer. Norway knew what he was doing and, chuckled quietly when the Dane’s breath tickled his neck.

By the time they arrived at the airport, the plane from Iceland had already landed. Like normally, Iceland didn’t bother with calling his brother. They could already sense each other, because their close relationship as brothers made it easier for them to pick up the other’s presence even in the large terminal area and Denmark nearby taking part of their attention. Usually it was Norway’s job to track down the Icelander, while Iceland just waited for his brother to find him. It has just always been so, although Denmark sometimes made snarky comments about Iceland trying to pretend that he wasn’t excited to meet his family.

This time it turned out to be different. Instead of Norway carefully following his senses to find the Icelander, the younger nation suddenly showed up his breathing a bit heavier, like he had hurried to get to Norway. He stopped in front of him and stared at the man who frowned.

“Is…”

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Icelander cut him off, making the Norwegian even more confused.

“Why?” he asked, wondering why his brother seemed so distressed and even worried when he looked over the Norwegian.

“You should rest if…”, he started with a slightly ranting tone, but paused suddenly and took another look before continuing, “you don’t look like somebody with collapsed economy.”

“Of course, not”, Norway said, “my economy is doing fine.”

“But Dan told me”, the Icelander muttered, and looked up to stare at the Dane himself, “you told me his economy collapsed and he got really sick!”

“Did I?” Denmark said innocently, and grinned back to two nations staring at him, “well, I might have strongly hinted on that possibility.”

“What are you conspiring?” the Norwegian asked while Iceland settled on just giving the Dane bad looks.

“Haven’t I been honest with it?” the Dane asked back, keeping the grin on his lips, “I am trying to make you confess that you are stealing my clothes.”

“How lying to my brother helps with that?” Norway asked, but Iceland spoke up before the Dane had a chance to offer any explanations.

“Is this some kind of weird foreplay for you two?” he asked and grimaced, “because I don’t want to be part of this.”

“It is not…”

“Nor is stealing my clothes”, Denmark said quickly, and Iceland blinked few times before he could come up with any reply to that statement.

“Why?” he asked, glancing at his brother who simply shrugged.

“I have no idea where the Dane got that idea”, he said, “I am using only my own clothes.” Denmark moved closer, and grabbed the Norwegian’s jacket, tugging it away so the Iceland could see the shirt the man was wearing under it.

“This was originally my shirt”, he claimed, “right, Is?” Iceland gave the two other Nordics a long look, and slowly shook his head.

“I really don’t want to be part of your sick hobbies or whatever you call those”, he said and even took a step back.

“Just agree with me so Nor will have to confess”, the Dane said. Iceland sighed deeply, and Norway gave Denmark a long look.

“You lied to my brother only to get him here, so you could ask about my shirt?” he asked with anger in his voice and glared when the Dane nodded, “you are not going to sleep in my bed this night.”

“Norge”, Denmark said, his face dropping, “that is unfair.”

“How come?”

“I just proved you that if something happens to you, Is will drop everything and run to you even without checking the facts first”, the Dane noted, “you know, he could have just check his phone to see that I lied. It would have taken like two minutes total. He had two hours flight and all.” Norway glanced at the Icelander, who carefully looked away, and slowly nodded.

“That is right”, he admitted and seemed to calm down slightly.

“My phone ran out of battery”, the Icelander claimed quietly, though they all had heard a buzzing sound coming from his pocket just a moment earlier.

“So, you see, I think it is unfair to punish me”, Denmark said.

“I was scared”, Iceland said so quietly that it was barely audible. The older nations still heard it, and both turned to look at the Icelander who was wearing the clothes he usually used at home and didn’t carry suitcase or bags. He was still looking away, but it was clear he had left with hurry. Norway give a quick glance at the Dane, whose smile had dropped after he finally realized his mistake.

“I deserve to be punished”, he said quietly, and Norway nodded, “I am sorry, Is. I went too far.” Iceland finally glanced back to him and shrugged.

“It is okay, Dan”, he muttered with a small sigh “not the first time you get things messed up and go over the edge with your stupid ideas. I should have known that.”

“Come on, Is”, Norway said and wrapped his arm around the Icelander’s shoulders, “stay for few days now that you are here. I have been missing you.” Iceland nodded and let the older nation to lead him to the car, the Dane trailing behind them. Denmark was honestly sorry about upsetting the Icelander. He had simply been so excited about his plan and stubborn about to get Iceland to Norway’s house that he hadn’t stop to think how it could hurt to claim that Norway was sick. Still, he wasn’t going to give up his mission. He only needed to adjust his plan a bit, and somehow make the two nations to forgive his mistake.


	4. Take your clothes off

“You could have just slept in Sví and Fin’s room”, Iceland noted few days later, when Norway had went to visit his capital and left two other Nordics alone in his house.

“It smells Swedish there”, Denmark muttered, “I am allergic to Swedish.” He was curled up on the couch and trying his best to find the position that was least awkward and hurtful. Unfortunately, the furniture had been not made for sleeping, so it was too short, uncomfortable and forced his neck into strange twist. He had already got stiff back after the first night, and he was afraid that nothing, but a good massage would ever make the knots away.

“Nore has a guest room too”, Iceland offered, but the Dane shook his head.

“It is too comfy there”, he said stubbornly, “I will sleep here.”

“I already said I accepted your apology”, Iceland said, “nobody is making you to sleep on the couch… That has to be uncomfortable.”

“I am being punished.”

“By yourself?” The Dane nodded. He was partly following Norway’s order, after all the man had said he was not going to let the Dane sleep in his bed, but the rest he had decided on himself. On his first night he hadn’t had blanket or pillow either, but those had magically appeared during the second night. First, he had refused that comfort too, but at the end he had woke up in mid of night and found himself tugged in under the blanket anyway. Norway didn’t mention anything about that but did not give any hints of allowing Denmark back to his bed, so the Dane stayed down and waited. He only followed the Norwegian with his eyes, searching for signs he wanted to see but not saying a word. Iceland had got fed up with that already during the first half hour.

“You are impossible”, the younger nation muttered, “whatever, I am not wasting my time on you.” The Icelander walked away, leaving the Dane alone in the living room. Denmark didn’t really have much to do, at least not now that he had already made a mistake and needed to keep low profile. He was still planning on how to make the Norwegian nation to confess the clothes thievery, but he had changed few details of his plan to make sure it would not backfire again.

Iceland made sure the Dane would not hear him, before picking up his phone and calling his brother. Norway replied quickly.

“Hey, Island”, he said, “is something wrong?”

“Not really”, Iceland said, “but could you already deal with the Dane? You know he is too stubborn to stop until you tell him so.” There was a moment of silence before the Norwegian spoke up again.

“He decided his punishment by himself”, he said, denying his part of the case. Iceland sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Noregur”, he said, using his brother’s full name for once just so the Norwegian knew he was being serious, “Dan is an idiot. He will be punishing himself forever if you don’t tell him to stop. You know he was only messing up because that is what he does when he gets ridiculous involved into anything, and I know you have forgiven him already. Even I forgave already, and I was the one getting cheated here.”

“Well”, Norway replied to the Icelander’s defending speech with amusement in his voice, “it is not often I heard you taking Dan’s side like this. He will be proud when he hears about this.”

“You are not gonna tell him about this!” Iceland almost hissed on the phone, but the Norwegian laughed.

“Why not? He will feel better after hearing it”, he said, “and I was already planning to tell him to get up from the couch. Don’t worry. I am not as heartless you think I am.”

“I will tell him that you stare at photos of him while he is away”, the Icelander said.

“Threating me now, aren’t you?” Norway asked, sounding still amused.

“Yeah, whatever”, Iceland muttered, “just pick up the Dane. You saw how he was walking yesterday. His back is probably killing him right now.”

“I will”, Norway promised, “was this all in your mind right now?”

“Are you really taking Dan’s clothes?” Iceland asked. It was a sudden question, but the Norwegian didn’t seem to be too surprised to hear it.

“Why would I take Dan’s clothes?” he asked back.

“Yeah, I know, it was a stupid question”, Iceland muttered, already wondering why he had asked it, “you two should grow up already. You are acting like the teenagers do, not thousand years old personifications.” He closed the phone without waiting for the Norwegian to said goodbye. It was a childish act, he admitted it, but maybe it helped the Norwegian to see how idiotic he was being.

After one more evening and quite awkward dinner time well used for looking at Norway like a lovesick puppy, but still keeping a decent distance, Denmark curled up once again on the couch and tried his best with finding the position that wouldn’t make his already aching muscles to ache more. Iceland had went in to his room already earlier, and Norway was still up but Denmark stayed out of the kitchen because he wasn’t yet sure if he had been forgiven. The Norwegian had been acting normally, and it was always good sign when he just didn’t kick the Dane out or disappeared himself, but Denmark had learnt to be careful with these things. He loved the Norwegian nation dearly, but when they fought they fought for real.

“Are you coming?” Norway asked suddenly, startling the Dane who peeked from the nest he had built for himself on the coach.

“Coming to where?” he asked, with a hint of hope in his voice.

“To bed”, Norway said, “they said the night will be colder, and I could need you for extra warmth. Although, I understand if you want to stay here.”

“I will come!” Denmark said and jumped up, quickly collecting his blanket and pillow with him and giving the Norwegian a smile. Norway didn’t really reply for it, he only walked away and let the Dane follow behind. It wasn’t until they were in the bedroom, that he spoke again.

“Take your clothes off and lay on the bed”, he said with sharp, almost commanding tone, and the Dane obeyed without question, “on your belly.”

“Oh, okay”, Denmark muttered and rolled around. His instincts told him that it was a vulnerable position, because he couldn’t see the room well and it would be slower to get up in case of emergency, but he had never had problems with trusting on Norway and so he laid calmly in the bed. He did flinch when the man’s fingers touched his back, but it was solely because of cold and sudden touch.

“Sorry”, Norway muttered, “I should have warmed my hands first.”

“It is fine”, Denmark said, “wasn’t that cold.” He knew what was going on, when the Norwegian moved to sit over him, and started to work on his tired muscles. The Dane sighed, enjoying the touch and attention.

“You really managed to mess up your back”, the Norwegian noted, his hands trying to get all the knots loose.

“Hm”, the Dane muttered, “you are not angry anymore?”

“No”, Norway replied, “there was no harm done, and I know you didn’t meant to worry Island. You just get carried away sometimes.”

“Yeah”, Denmark said, sounding slightly ashamed, “and I am really sorry.”

“I know you are”, Norway said, “you messed up your back so badly you started to walk like an old man, or should I say, like a person of your age should.”

“It wasn’t that bad, and I am not…”, Denmark said, but the meaning got lost when Norway managed to draw out a groan from him, and for a moment all he could do was to lay down to enjoy the bliss.

“You were saying?” Norway asked with amusement in his voice.

“I love you, and you are the best thing in my whole life”, the Dane said quickly, making the Norwegian chuckle softly. He kept massaging the man’s back a bit longer until he was sure he had done what he could, and the Dane had become more and less unconscious, almost slipping into sleep when his muscles finally relaxed. Norway chuckled and laid down, snuggling against Denmark’s side and resting his tired hands.

“You idiot”, he sighed and smiled.

“But I am your idiot”, Denmark said, and grinned when the Norwegian poked his cheek.

“Yeah”, he agreed, and reached to kiss the same spot he had poked, “mine.”

“Are you going to confess now?” the Dane asked and got a weird look before the Norwegian caught on.

“You are really not going to give up?” he asked and raised his brow.

“You know me”, Denmark said, “too stubborn and too stupid to stop.”

“You should not use my words against me”, Norway muttered, making the Dane laugh softly, “you know, Island called me this morning just to nag about me leaving you to sleep on couch.”

“He did?” Denmark asked, and somehow found energy to move up a bit and smile widely, “he cares about me?”

“Of course he cares about you”, the Norwegian said and reached his hand over the Dane’s head to push him back down in the bed and to his arms, “we all care about you.”

“Great”, Denmark said and snuggled against the man’s chest, “I can’t believe he let you tell that to me, though. He gets embarrassed about stuff like this.”

“Oh, he did not let me”, Norway replied, “in fact, he threatened me with… I guess we could call it pay-back.”

“What was it?”

“He said he will let you know that I do stare at photos of you when you are away”, Norway said.

“You do?”

“Yes”, the Norwegian replied honestly, “and now that you know, my brother holds no weapons against me anymore.” Denmark smiled, his happiness showing on his face and voice when he chuckled.

“I love you so much”, he said and moved to kiss the man. Norway complied, eagerly deepening the kiss and holding on the Dane’s shoulders when he moved over him. But instead of taking things further, Denmark stopped the kissing after a while and laid back down, his head resting on the Norwegian’s chest.

“Damn, I am now too relaxed to make love to you”, he complained, giving the man a tired and apologizing smile. Norway rolled his eyes and gently slapped the man’s shoulder, although he looked more amused than disappointed.

“Old man”, he playfully mocked the man, “it is your luck that I am also tired right now.”

“Hm, maybe if we go to drink few cups of coffee first or…?”

“Shut up and sleep”, Norway replied and reached to tug the blanket better over them, “I am not going to start anything with you if there is a risk of you falling asleep just in critical point.”

“Okay, okay”, the Dane said and finally let himself close his eyes again, the warmth of another body comforting him, “it is gonna be busy day tomorrow anyway. Better to sleep.”

“How so?”

“I am gonna make you confess… The clothes…”, the reply came out as sleepy murmur, and Norway snorted softly before he also closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.


	5. Stealing clothes isn't really romantic

Denmark woke up well-rested and with the calmness left behind by the sweet dreams. Usually he was the first one to get up mornings, but the few nights spent without real sleep had made him stay in the bed longer. He was quite disappointed about waking up without the Norwegian man nearby, but even more surprised he was to see Iceland standing next to bed.

“Oh, you are awake”, Iceland muttered and briefly glanced at the class he was holding. Then he shrugged and poured the icy water over the Dane anyway. Denmark shrieked and jumped up, almost tripping on the blanket in hurry to get away from the attack.

“Yeah, I am awake”, he said after throwing the ice cubes off himself. He glared at the Icelander, who didn’t really care.

“You look funny when your hair is down”, was the only comment the Dane got. He made a face and quickly ruffled his hair, making the water to drip off and helping the locks to attain their normal messy state.

“That was really uncalled for”, he commented.

“Your own fault that you over-slept”, Iceland said, “I wouldn’t have cared at all, but Nore called and said you are supposed to do something today. It is already noon.”

“I am supposed to do something today?” Denmark asked and felt his belly protesting for the missed breakfast, “uh, eating, at least.” Iceland shrugged and followed the Dane to the kitchen, looking like he did so mostly because he didn’t really have anything else to do. Still, Denmark caught on what he wanted and started to prepare the lunch for two. Unfortunately, Norway was having a work day, so he would not be back until evening, but at least that gave the Dane enough time to make his plans.

“So, Island”, he said when they sat down to eat.

“Don’t even think about it”, the Icelander replied, “I am not going to get involved into any stupid plans right now.”

“So, maybe a bit later then?” Iceland gave the Dane a long look and took his sweet time with eating few forkfuls before saying anything.

“Why are you so stubborn with this anyway?” he asked, “and why you wanted me here?”

“I just wanna hear the truth from his mouth”, the Dane replied with smile, “and you are here because if you ask him, he will not lie.”

“I don’t see any reason for him to not lie to me.”

“It is his thing”, Denmark said, “he never lies to you. Haven’t you notice? You could ask anything your heart desires to know, and Nor would only say truth. He just likes to say it in funny way sometimes.”

“Well, anyway”, Iceland said and shrugged, “I already asked him, and he said he is not taking your clothes.” Denmark smirked, and didn’t really look sad about that.

“What he said exactly?” he asked, and Iceland frowned.

“I asked if he is taking your clothes, and he replied that…”, the younger nation paused when he recalled the whole conversation, “he _asked,_ why would he take your clothes, and that was all.”

“Yes”, the Dane cheered, “he didn’t say no so it means he is doing it!” Iceland didn’t know what to say, so he only stared his almost empty plate and wondered if it was really too late to change the family. He found himself wondering that rather often.

“My brother is stealing clothes”, he finally muttered with a shocked tone in his voice.

“It is just my clothes”, Denmark said, “I checked.”

“My brother is stealing Dane’s clothes”, Iceland muttered, “that sounds even worse. Why can’t you two have like, you know, normal couple stuff?”

“What kind of normal couple stuff?”

“Like, dates?” Iceland asked, “romantic comedy movie and dinner in expensive restaurant after that? Candles, flowers and some sweet nonsense? Making out in car parked somewhere with nice scenery? Never heard about that?”

“Yeah”, Denmark nodded, “but our way is better.”

“Your way is making my brother sound like a pervert criminal”, Iceland said and then groaned, hiding his face behind his hands, “gods, my brother is a pervert criminal.” Denmark laughed and gave the Icelander a comforting pat on shoulder.

“It is okay”, he said, “after I have draw the confession out of him, it will be simply called borrowing, not stealing.”

“That is not making it sound any better”, Iceland noted and sighed, “how you are going to make that? You already kinda failed, and Nore has apparently decided to not let you win.”

“Oh, I just gotta be cleverer than him.”

“And that is literally impossible”, the Icelander said, “it is Nore we are speaking about. Nobody can be cleverer than him, and he had in fact bested you already numerous times.”

“I just need some evidence”, Denmark said, “need to keep the game going and humour him so sooner or later he takes the wrong step and admits everything.”

“I can’t even imagine plan good enough to cause that”, Iceland said, but the Dane seemed to really believe in his chances.

“Well”, he said, “I was hoping you would…”

“No.”

“Let me at least say it before declining”, the Dane complained, but Iceland shook his head.

“I am not gonna get involved”, he said.

“I just wanna you to spend some quality time with your dear brother”, Denmark said, “you know, spy him a little.”

“Is that what you call brotherly quality time?” Iceland asked, “oh right, you think accusing somebody for stealing clothes is a romantic gesture. Of course.”

“Why you are being so negative”, Denmark asked, “just a little favour. Follow Nor around few days, see what he buys from clothes shops.”

“You realize that is not gonna work?” Iceland asked, “the moment I suddenly want to go to shop clothes with him, he will know you are behind it. He will simply buy something that proves he has a habit to buy… uh… your kind of shirts.” Denmark frowned, but had to admit that the Icelander was right. Luckily, he has never been a person to give up after few mistakes.

“So maybe we gotta check what he bought before”, the Dane said and got up, quickly leaving his plate into the sink before going for the cupboard where Norway kept used plastic bags.

“What are you doing now?”

“Searching for receipts”, the Dane replied while proceeding to make a mess on the kitchen floor, “they always give you receipt and then you just put it into bag and never bother with again.”

“You realize that is not going to work either?” Iceland asked, “you can’t prove anything unless you do find a receipt for ‘stolen’ shirts, and then you are just proving against yourself.”

“But if I find enough receipts to cover specific period’s clothing needs, then it proves he has not bought all his shirts by himself”, Denmark replied, “because he doesn’t really like to throw money around he would not buy too many shirts in a short period.”

“Well”, Iceland said, “it is kinda easy to fake a receipt, and he might claim he bought the shirts long time ago from sale or something and just recently started to wear them.”

“But would he really bother to fake a receipt?”

“Yes, he would.” Denmark stopped going through the bags, and just sat there for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, he would”, he agreed and started to clean up the mess, “I gotta come up with something else.”

“I am surprised you haven’t yet tried to ‘seduce’ him”, Iceland said, making the air quote gesture, “you always talk about that.”

“Well, it was kinda the first thing I tried”, the Dane admitted, “but he is better with seducing than I am.”

“Or you are just so easy.”

“Come on, Is”, Denmark said and gave the Icelander a scolding look, “what have I done to you to deserve this attitude?”

“You wanna have a list?” Iceland asked with a slightly bored tone and then rolled his eyes, “okay, Dan, I am just trying to help you.”

“You are?”

“Yeah”, Iceland muttered, “but I am not gonna spy Nore anyway.”

“Not even a little?”

“No”, Iceland said, “let’s move on. What is your next idea?” He looked at the Dane sitting on the floor and waited for what kind of more and less eccentric ideas he had yet to come up with.

“Uh, maybe I could put video camera in my room?” he asked, “then I have it all on film.”

“He will notice it”, Iceland said, “and I can already imagine that backfiring you some way. He will not be happy to be filmed especially if you two… You know.”

“Oh, you are right”, Denmark frowned, “I can’t send anybody else spy him either and he will get mad if I manage to get hold onto the security tapes of the shops he goes to. Not that it would help anyway, I can’t prove anything with some unclear security tapes.”

“This is ridiculous”, Iceland muttered, “you should start to write your name on your stuff just like kids do. Then you don’t need to do stupid things to prove that somebody took them.” Denmark was going to reply with something funny, but then he stopped suddenly. He stared at the Icelander with his lips turning into a wide smile.

“Oh, you are genius!” he said and jumped up from the floor.

“I guess somebody in this family has to be”, Iceland muttered and slightly grimaced when the Dane just had to hug him.

“This is gonna be perfect!” Denmark cheered, “okay, I gotta go. Tell Nor I said hi and hope he can come over to visit for his next week’s break. Bye!”

“Wait… Dan?” Iceland called after man, but the Dane was already gone. The Icelander sighed, knowing that whatever Denmark was planning was probably something ridiculous and that his brother would be disappointed to see the Dane had suddenly disappeared while he was away at work. Norway always got upset when Denmark did that, but because he didn’t really want to say it out loud, Iceland would be stuck with silently sulking Norwegian man that refused to admit he had wanted the Dane to stay longer or at least give him proper goodbye. Iceland wasn’t really looking forward for that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. I use my Tumblr blog for replying for questions, updating about fics, sharing some stuff from my life's other parts and publishing small fics etc., so check it out if you wanna know more. Link is in my profile.


	6. You are wearing my shirt, love

Denmark smiled when he moved his hand along his side, feeling the soft cloth he had dressed up with. It really was a fine shirt. The dark red colour was deep, cutting and sewing made by an expert and measured taken specially for this shirt. Denmark had commissioned them to use the best and finest cloth available, and so they had done, creating the most comfortable shirt the Dane had ever worn. It hugged his body just right, giving a tempting image when he moved, and he knew it from the looks he had got when he walked to home just a moment earlier. He knew Norway would simply love that shirt.

It had been expensive too, Denmark grimaced. He didn’t even dare to think how much money he had used only for shirts during the past week. Not only he had commissioned this dark red artwork to be sew for him, he had also bought a wide selection of different shirts, starting from the cheap ones from the local market to ones he had bought from specialized shops. They were all different colours and types, only connection being that they were all something Denmark liked to wear. He was sure Norway would also find something interesting from the Dane’s new collection.

Denmark smiled when he thoughts went astray with imagining his beloved Norwegian. It just added his mood that soon he would not only imagine because Norway was coming to him. It was just question of time they would be together again and that made things so much sweeter.

When the Norwegian eventually showed up, Denmark ran outside to meet him as soon as possible. Norway seemed to be thinking something similar because he didn’t hinder with getting out of the car and only stopped for moment to take the Dane’s hand and pull him inside the house.

“So nice to see you again”, Denmark murmured when the Norwegian kissed him.

“Oh shut up”, the man replied, “you disappeared last week without telling me anything. I had Island telling me you said ‘hi’”

“Well…”

“Hi? Just hi?” Norway asked, “and then Island left too, because apparently I have become a pervert criminal all of sudden and he didn’t want to be around in case things get stranger.”

“Really handsome pervert criminal, though”, Denmark said, and got a gentle hair tug, “ouch, don’t worry, love. I will make this all up to you.”

“You better”, the Norwegian said, and then he actually looked at the Dane. Denmark noted the moment, because there was such a dramatic change on Norway’s behaviour. For a moment he just stared the Dane, looking like he was trying to process his thoughts but got stuck with that. He even held his mouth slightly open, like he was going to say something, and his expression was mixing fascination and excitement. For Denmark, it was truly an amazing thing to witness and suddenly he didn’t mind at all that he had used over thousand crowns for this magic shirt with a power to make even Norway’s cheeks red for some thoughts the man would never say out loud.

So of course, Denmark did the only thing anybody would do at his place. He flexed his arms.

“You like what you are seeing?” he asked with a grin and feeling over-happy when he heard the quiet, but still audible, gasp from Norway.

“What you mean? I have seen you before, too”, Norway replied, quickly collecting himself again though his eyes kept wandering.

“Oh, pity”, the Dane grinned, “and here I was gonna offer you a free sample.”

“First of all”, Norway said, moving closer, “it is not called a free sample, Dane.”

“Well, I haven’t really asked money for it either”, Denmark joked, and Norway groaned slightly before going for a kiss.

“Secondly”, he said quietly, parting away from the man just a little, “I believe you promised to make up for your disappearance last week?”

“Don’t worry”, the Dane said with a happy tone, “I am gonna keep that promise.”

******

Danmark was sure that the overly polite man, who had taken his measurements for the tailored shirt, would have been horrified if he ever learnt what happened to that rather pricy piece of clothing only few days after it had been worn for the first time. The shirt’s current owner didn’t really care, mostly he thought the purchase had for sure been worth of every coin. It looked simply stunning when tugged under the Norwegian man’s head, forgotten after some more interesting matters had took their attention.

“What are you looking at with such an adorable look on your face?” Norway asked with a sleepy voice. Denmark reached over to pet the man’s hair, enjoying the calm morning moment.

“You”, he said, “what else here could hold my attention?”

“I don’t know”, Norway murmured, “you do have short attention span sometimes, so it could be anything and everything.” Denmark chuckled and moved closer, so he could properly cuddle with the Norwegian.

“I love you so much”, he murmured, “did I well enough to make up for the last week?”

“Hmm, yeah”, Norway muttered, “good job.” He had settled his head on the Dane’s chest, so he felt the vibration from the man’s laugh.

“What you wanna do today?” the Dane asked, getting a shrug for a reply.

“I thought you might have some ideas”, the Norwegian said, “you usually do.”

“Yeah”, Denmark said, “I have been kinda thinking about that new show they have in theatre right now. Wanna go to see it with me?”

“Sure.”

“Yes! I got a date!”

“Dan, we have been dating for 600 years already”, Norway said with an amused tone.

“Yeah, but I will treasure every single date just as the first one!”

“Our first date ended up with us both being jailed”, Norway noted, “for sure I hope the ones after have been better in your opinion.”

“Well, at least I was with you there”, the Dane said and kissed the man for once more before hesitantly starting to push the blanket away, “uh, I guess we should get up and…”

“No”, Norway said, snatching the Dane’s hand and pulling him back.

“Oh, okay”, Denmark smiled, “five mins more.”

****

If Norway noticed that Denmark was changing his shirts a bit too often and that he seemed to always have a new shirt to wear no matter what they were going to do or how many times he had already changed, he didn’t mention anything about it. Denmark also kept quiet about the topic, only few times briefly joking about making the Norwegian confess soon. But even if there wasn’t really talking, the Dane knew rather quickly which shirt the Norwegian would snatch with him and so he wasn’t surprised at all when he noticed what the man was wearing under his jacket upon their goodbyes. Of course, Norway would steal only the best one, and that horribly expensive red one was for sure the best shirt Denmark ever seen or worn.

But Denmark didn’t say anything about it and hid his smile with kissing the man. After all, the Norwegian had just taken the bait and there was no way the Dane was going to spoil everything now. No, he was going to follow the plan to the end, and the next step was not to make Norway think there was plans at all.

The step after that was to wait. Honestly, it was hard for Denmark. He had never been the most patient person, and it was even more difficult to stay still when he was excited to finally hear the confession from the Norwegian’s lips. Only the fact that the waiting would make the winning taste simply better, kept him calm. He waited few weeks, just enough to make sure Norway would not think anything was going on.

“Hey, Nor!” he said when Norway picked up the phone. That was the next part, he was going to invite the man for a date.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Norway asked, loyal to his habits to not give Denmark any sweeter greetings unless he was sure nobody else was listening.

“I am having a break”, the Dane said with a smile, “hey, wanna meet up next Saturday? I am free for weekend.”

“Sure”, the Norwegian said, “strange for you to ask beforehand.”

“Well, I kinda thought about taking you out for a date”, Denmark said and chuckled, “Island told me normal couples go to restaurants, so I guess we could try that too.”

“Do I want to know which kind of conversation you two were having for that topic ever coming up?” the Norwegian asked, “and what did you told him? We do go restaurants sometimes.”

“Just making fun”, Denmark said, “you know, he gets bothered so easily.”

“You should be careful”, the Norwegian replied, “or he will ban you from his land again.”

“I don’t think he can do it again”, Denmark muttered, “right?”

“In case he can, I will be prepared to tell you ‘I told you so’.”

“Okay”, Denmark said, “so… Me, you and a romantic dinner in fancy restaurant on Saturday?”

“Why not”, Norway said with a soft hint in his voice, “pick me up at eight?”

“Sure thing, hot stuff.”

“And never call me hot stuff ever again.”

“As you wish, my beloved”, Denmark said and laughed when he heard the Norwegian snort, “I love you.”

“Good”, Norway said. Denmark had already guess that the man was at work and probably surrounded by his assistants so there would be no love confessions said out loud. It didn’t upset the Dane because just few minutes later he got a text message from the Norwegian, saying what he wanted to hear.

The next step of the plan was tricky too, because it had nothing to do with him. In fact, it was all about what Norway was deciding to wear for the date, and Denmark didn’t dare to do anything to mess up with that because the wrong move would alert the Norwegian about the plan. Denmark was well aware that his beloved was a clever man, so it was better to do absolutely nothing that would in any way make Norway think something was going on.

Instead Denmark used the time well by teasing the Icelander about finally having a real date with Norway just as Iceland had told him. After few hours intensive text message conversation Denmark was actually surprised to discover that the Icelander did not block his number.

“Aren’t you handsome today”, Denmark said when he saw the Norwegian. He had been waiting for the man already for a while, but it was his own fault as he had arrived almost an hour before the decided time. He had used the time to just quietly observe the people walking past and briefly talk with few people that knew him. Denmark wasn’t exactly unusual visitor at Storting building so nobody really questioned why he was sitting outside it and waiting for Norway.

“Sorry about being delayed”, Norway said, “I had to deal with some stuff before taking my departure.”

“No problem, it is not even eight yet!”

“Yes, but you have been here already since quarter over seven”, Norway noted with a soft smile appearing on his face, “it has been 600 years and still you get far too excited.”

“Of course!” Denmark said with a laugh and gave the man the single flower he had picked up and carefully protected, “here. This is for you.”

“You always give me daisies”, the Norwegians noted, sounding satisfied to see the centuries old tradition going on. He looked at the flower gently before tugging it through the button hole on his shirt. He leaned closer, giving the Dane a small, gentle kiss. Denmark would have wanted more, but in public places they followed Norway’s will and so he didn’t try to go farther.

“I would give you the world, but the boss told me not to go conquer anything”, the Dane joked, “so it is just myself and mere flowers I can offer to you.”

“Sweet talk a bit more and I will start to think you have broken something”, Norway said with laugh in his voice, “should we go?”

“Yeah”, Denmark said, getting up from the stone bench he had been sitting on, “you are wearing a stolen shirt again.” He touched the man’s arm, letting his fingers briefly cares the red cloth. The Norwegian had done just as Denmark had hoped, and it would take just few hours for the Dane to get his win.

“How come you still keeping this up?” Norway asked, “I told you, there is no way you can prove your statement true.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean I am not right”, Denmark grinned, and the Norwegian snorted

The restaurant wasn’t far away, so they were just going to walk there and use the moment to enjoy the fresh summer evening air. Denmark settled to walk next to the Norwegian, smiling when a hand brushed his and just a moment later Norway slipped his fingers between the Dane’s. Denmark smiled, knowing that the man was in really good mood if he was up to hold hands while walking in the city. Norway didn’t seem to react for the Dane’s smiling or how he hold a bit tighter, but when Denmark looked away the Norwegian did glance at him with a smile.

They didn’t talk much while walking, but it chanced when they got in the restaurant and seated into a secured booth where they could talk more freely. Denmark explained with great details how he had completely annoyed the Icelander during the four hours text message conversation, and Norway had been visiting Sweden and Finland earlier that week, so he could share their news too. After the family rumours, they briefly talked about work and what they had done since the last meeting, and then the conversation turned into a debate on some current hot topics. The meal was excellent, and they both kept reaching for each other, fingers briefly brushing or knee touching just a bit too long for it to be just an accident.

“It was a nice evening”, Norway noted when they later walked back to his work to pick up the car. It was already well pass the midnight, they had went to get drinks after the dinner and spent a good moment just sitting outside in almost empty park. Norway had acted a bit freely there, but not freely enough for Denmark to get his hands on the man. For the next step of his plan he needed to undress the Norwegian, so he had to wait just a bit longer.

“Wanna make it a great night, too?” he asked with a smirk. Norway replied with rolling his eyes and letting his hand to move lower on the Dane’s back, caressing and pulling him closer. Denmark was glad he had learnt to understand his lover’s quiet messages perfectly already a long time ago.

When they stumbled in to the empty house, Norway had no reason to be shy about their relationship. He pulled the Dane in with him, backing toward the room and tasting the man with hungry lips. He almost managed to make Denmark to forget his mission, having his Norwegian lover to take control like that had certain effect, but he had waited so long and he was so close already. Norway’s back hit the wall, giving great part of attention for kissing really made it hard to find the right direction to walk to, and Denmark smirked. His fingers started to unbutton the man’s shirt while his lips were busy to keep the Norwegian not noticing how he was doing a bit more than just undressing. The tailor had been surprised when Denmark had requested a name tag been sew inside the shirt and hid behind the extra cloth around buttons, but he had done so anyway. It was unusual, and so Norway had never thought about checking his stolen shirt for it.

Denmark leaned away from the kiss to check the tag he had turned visible, and he smiled.

“I won”, he said, kissing the Norwegian’s neck.

“What?”

“I won”, he repeated, and showed the tag sew on the shirt, “you are wearing my shirt, love.” Norway stared at him and frowned. He could see the name on the tag and there was no way he could explain it in any other way, not when Denmark was literally undressing the said shirt off him.

“Well, damn”, he said after a while, “I see you have finally managed to win me. Congratulations, it took you only 1200 years.”

“So you confess now?” Denmark asked with a wide smile, and moved just a bit to remind the Norwegian on what they had been doing, “or should I…?” Their bodies were still pressed together so just a small movement made the man groan.

“Fine!” Norway said and rolled his eyes, “I confess! I am stealing your shirts. Are you happy now, love of mine?”

“Very”, Denmark replied and kissed the man’s neck again, slowly and gently, “do you know what this means?”

“Yes”, Norway replied, arching his neck for better access, “it means I am never going to hear the end of this.” Denmark laughed, his breath tickling the Norwegian’s neck.

“Well, yeah, that too”, he replied and tugged the red shirt the Norwegian was wearing, “but I was thinking more about the fact you are wearing something that is mine, so I have all rights to take it off you whenever I want. Isn’t that right?”

“I guess”, Norway said, “although, you have never really hesitated with my own clothes either. In fact, you are usually much faster with that specific task.”

“Oh, I just really enjoy seeing you in my clothes”, Denmark grinned, “didn’t I already say once that it excites me? And stealing is illegal, you know, I should punish you now.”

“Oh, shut up”, Norway said and pulled the Dane into a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme love and praise (or well written criticism), and so there will be epilogue too :)


	7. Borrowing clothes sounds better than stealing clothes

Iceland took the seat next to his brother, moving carefully so he would not disturb the man reading his papers with a slight frown on his face. The meeting was supposed to continue after the lunch break, so Norway had decided to find a calm place to sit down instead of going home and coming back again almost right away. Iceland had followed him and patiently waited for his brother to give him some attention.

“What is it you are struggling with?” Norway asked just after few minutes of slightly awkward silence filled with the Icelander fidgeting on his chair.

“Well”, Iceland said and quickly asked himself again if he really wanted to know, “you know…. Uh…”

“I don’t know unless you tell me”, the Norwegian said and put down all the papers, giving his brother now all his attention, “despite of your constant hinting, I actually can not read minds.”

“Yeah, right”, Iceland muttered, knowing it was too late to turn back, “about what happened few weeks back with…. the clothes thing.”

“What about it?”

“You are like…. stealing Dan’s clothes?” Iceland asked.

“Apparently it is calling ‘borrowing’ now that I admitted it”, Norway noted and sighed, “Dan still hasn’t stopped bragging about how clever he was. No day goes past without him reminding me about it. I am wondering if I should kick him out.”

“Yeah, okay”, Iceland muttered, “why?”

“Why am I planning to kick the Dane out? Do I need a specific reason for that?” Norway asked and then gave the Icelander a look, “are you here to call me a pervert criminal again?”

“No!”

“Good”, the Norwegian said, “I didn’t raise you to give others such a blame, although I am not sure what Dan taught you while I was away, so I guess you might have been mistakenly raised that way.”

“He did no…”, Iceland said, but then stopped himself and got back to the original point, “I mean. Why are you stealing Dan’s clothes?”

“Borrowing.”

“Fine”, Iceland muttered, “why are you borrowing Dan’s clothes then?” Norway didn’t reply right away. Instead he looked around and acted like he wasn’t part of any conversations at all. Iceland had already started to think it was his brother’s way to avoid the question, when the Norwegian finally spoke up again.

“Why you want to know?” he asked, “did Dan made you to ask that?”

“No, I haven’t talk with him since he wasted four hours of my life with explaining about how he dates you”, Iceland replied dryly, “I am just curious. You never do things without reason, and I can’t come up with anything that would make sense.”

“Ah, a classic curiosity killed a cat -case, then”, Norway said with an amused smile appearing on his lips.

“I am pretty sure this is not going to kill me”, Iceland muttered.

“Certainly not, but you might hope you didn’t ask”, Norway said, “well, you see. When two adults love each other a lot…”

“Don’t even try to normalize your weird habits”, Iceland said.

“I was merely giving some background for my reply”, the Norwegian noted and sighed, “well, let’s put this simpler way then, I really like to wear Dan’s clothes because those smell like him, and I can easily remind myself of him when he is not around.”

“What?” Iceland asked.

“I said…”

“Yeah, I heard”, the Icelander said quickly, “but… that is your reason? You just like to smell him?”

“It is a bit more complicate than…”

“Gods”, Iceland interrupted him, and sighed deeply, “you have a fetish?”

“I beg pardon?”

“You have a fetish”, Iceland repeated.

“I assure you, liking the smell of your lover is not called a fetish”, Norway said, sounding slightly bothered, “I do also like his voice, and every…”

“You have a Danish fetish?” Norway sighed and rubbed his temples.

“No, I do not have fetishes”, he said, “and certainly not a Danish fetish.”

“This really do sound like you have”, Iceland noted, and got a long look from the Norwegian.

“Sometimes I wonder what happened to my innocent little brother”, he muttered, “did somebody paid you to come to me like this? Was it Dan? No, it was Sverige, wasn’t it? That terrible Swede. ”

“No”, Iceland said, “I just wanted to know why you would ever do anything so senseless as steal somebody’s clothes.” Norway seemed to be still suspicious about the Iceland’s reasons, but he still nodded shortly.

“It is nothing you should be worried about”, he said with a small shrug, “I just like to have something to remind me about him when we are apart, and I rather enjoyed seeing how long it would take him to notice.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“How long it took?” Iceland asked, and Norway smirked.

“I stole the first shirt in 1629”, he replied, “even worn the ones I stole in front of him many times. It took almost 400 years for my down fall to come.”

“Really?”

“Yes”, Norway nodded, “you could call it habit, then. I am sure I could have kept this going longer, but I grew greedy. His fault really.”

“How it can be his fault?” Iceland asked, “and how it is even possible for him to not notice what is going on for almost 400 years?”

“Well, the modern-day shirts just look different on him. Bit tighter, and he doesn’t spend so much time around horses, smoke and other smelly things, so nowadays his shirts smell so…. purely him”, the Norwegian said, keeping the neutral look on his face so anybody looking at him would have guessed he was talking about weather or something just as boring and normal, “and what comes to his poor skills to notice things… I could say he was often giving much attention to something else when I…”

“Okay, Nore, stop now”, Iceland said quickly, “the cat is dead already.”

“I thought the satisfaction would bring it back.”

“Well, not this cat”, Iceland said and got up, “pervert.”

“I am still your brother, young man”, Norway replied, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice, though he tried to hide it.

“And that is what worries me most of this whole thing”, Iceland replied and rolled his eyes, “whatever, have fun with your pervert habits, I guess.”

“I will, thank you”, Norway replied calmly, and smirked before focusing on his papers again. Although the Icelander left quickly, he wasn’t alone for long before Denmark showed up with the lunch he had picked up.

“Hey, love, here is the food”, he said and dropped the small container in front of the Norwegian, “do you know if everything is ok with Is? He gave me a weird look just a moment ago down in the lobby, but didn’t stop for a chat.”

“Thank you”, Norway said, once again putting away his papers, “I am sure it is nothing to worry about.” Denmark nodded, trusting the Norwegian’s opinion, and sat down next to him with his own lunch box. He used a moment to poke and mix the food, and then he glanced up. His lips turned into small pout when he noticed Norway’s clothes.

“Aw, you are not wearing my shirt today”, he complained, making the Norwegian snort.

“You think I dare to wear anything from you after you started to claim the ownership way too seriously?” he asked.

“I am not going to ask you to take the shirt off in public places, Nor.”

“I can never be sure with you”, the Norwegian replied, getting a small smirk and wink from the Dane, “but don’t worry. I will make sure to put on something more… comfortable when we are back at my place.”

“Can’t wait for that”, Denmark said and leaned to peck the man’s cheek, “hey, you never told me exactly why you were stealing my shirts?” Norway nodded slightly, eating few pieces of the chicken before giving a reply.

“There is rather simply answer for that”, he said and kept his expression completely neutral, “it is cheaper to take your shirts than buy my own, especially when you keep them laying all over the place, and sometimes one has to use the alternative options when the original one is not available.” Denmark didn’t reply for that right away. Instead he looked at the Norwegian, carefully thinking what he had said, and then he smiled happily.

“I love you too”, he said softly, “you should have told me you miss me so much when I am away.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about”, Norway replied, “but I do love you.”


End file.
